Under The Cherry Blossoms
by Piko Hikarlyn
Summary: "Nee, Sasuke…"/"Hn?"/"Kalau aku sudah sembuh, kita ke sini lagi, ya?"/Benar, kembali ke sini lagi./"Hn…"/Di bawah pohon sakura, dengan angin musim semi./Sasunaru. Warn : AU, Shou-ai, death chara, OOC. Tidak suka? Say goodbye


**Under The Cherry Blossoms**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini milik Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini milik saya**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Warning : AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), bahasa tidak baku, death chara, dan selebihnya silakan temukan sendiri**

**Tidak suka? Say goodbye**

* * *

"Nee, _Sasuke…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kalau aku sudah sembuh, kita ke sini lagi, ya?"_

_Benar, kembali ke sini lagi._

"_Hn…"_

_Di bawah pohon sakura, dengan angin musim semi._

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Tahun ini usianya menginjak 28, ia bekerja sebagai dokter internis di rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Sedikit deskripsi dari penampilannya, yang mencolok adalah model rambut hitam kebiruannya yang cenderung melawan gravitasi. Jangan lupa wajah _stoic_ nya dengan manic _onyx _yang tajam. Mengintimidasi lawan dan bagi para gadis menawan. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang menganut motto hidup, "_Talk less do more_".

Saat ini pria itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus satu pasien. Ya, hanya satu. Pria tampan ini menolak pasien lain seenak jidat semenjak ia harus menangani pasien ini. Penyakit dari pasien satu-satunya yang ia miliki bisa dibilang berat. Kanker darah, atau yang biasa dikenal Leukemia. Berat, 'kan? Namun bukan itu penyebab Sasuke menolak pasien yang lain. Ia hanya mencoba untuk egois—ralat, ia ingin bersikap egois. Aneh ya?

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke!"

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sapaan ramah dari pemuda yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu tak pernah absen memberi kehangatan pada hatinya. Namun pria itu mempertahankan wajah _stoic _nya. Ia hanya menjawab sapaan ramah itu dengan, "Hn."

"_Nee_, Sasuke. Kapan aku boleh keluar?"

"Panggil aku _sensei_, _dobe_."

Yang dipanggil _dobe _hanya merengut. Sebal. Tanya baik-baik, dan dijawab dengan dingin. Namun pemuda 21 tahun itu mengerti, jauh di lubuk hati, pria _stoic _itu peduli padanya. Dan ia tersenyum tanpa sadar mengingatnya. Membuat Sasuke menepuk kepalanya dengan buku yang ia bawa.

"_Ittai_! _Teme_…"

"Naruto, kenapa kau begitu ingin keluar?"

"Eh? Karena jika aku keluar, berarti aku sudah sembuh bukan?"

Sasuke menarik bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Ia tersenyum—amat tipis, hingga tak terlihat. Namun Naruto—nama pemuda itu—tertawa. Manik _sapphire_ nya tertutup kelopak matanya. Sinar mentari masuk melalui satu jendela yang terbuka. Sasuke menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Hanya kecupan manis yang ia berikan. Hanya sesuatu yang merupakan bentuk kasih sayangnya.

Kasih sayangnya untuk pemuda yang paling ia cintai.

Kasih sayang untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto baru saja selesai melakukan _check up _rutinnya. Kini ia menyandar pada _headbed_ dengan tubuh lemas. Di sampingnya, sahabatnya tengah membaca buku dengan tenang. Pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan kulit _tan _itu menatap tembok putih di hadapannya. Sesekali, ia melirik gadis dengan rambut _pink _yang fokus dengan bacaannya itu. Dan menghembuskan napas berat.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Eng…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tangannya menutupi kedua matanya. Kembali ia menghembuskan napas berat. Sakura—nama gadis itu—meletakkan bukunya di pangkuan dan menatap Naruto bingung. Pemuda itu menggeleng, dan kembali menunjukkan senyum idiotnya. Meski Naruto tahu satu hal. Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda itu hanya memasang senyum palsu.

"_Nee_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Nani_?"

"Menurutmu, mungkinkah aku bisa keluar dari sini dan menikmati dunia luar lagi?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sakura tidak kaget. Namun tetap saja, ada rasa perih di hatinya. Dan ia membiarkan emosi itu terbaca di wajahnya. Membuat Naruto menghapus senyum palsunya. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura dan memberi senyum menenangkan pada gadis dengan rambut _pink _itu.

"Tenang, aku bukannya pesimis. Aku hanya…berandai-andai…"

Keduanya tersenyum dan berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga pintu kamar diketuk. Seorang perawat masuk dan menginformasikan bahwa jam besuk telah habis. Sakura berpamitan pada Naruto dan kedua sosok itu meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri di kamarnya. Kembali, sendiri di ruangan putih itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Napasnya menjadi sedikit lebih berat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sehabis _regular check up_. Karena ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Meski ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya tak pernah berhenti merasa khawatir padanya.

"Sekarang masih musim gugur. Kumohon, biarkan aku melihat bunga sakura…"

Air mata menetes.

* * *

Musim berganti. Musim dingin tiba. Sasuke melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai dokter dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Setiap pagi, ia mengunjungi pasien satu-satunya yang ia miliki, dan tak lupa dengan _morning kiss _yang selalu ia berikan. Dan setiap malam, ia selalu mencari informasi terbaru dalam sunia kedokteran terkait dengan kanker darah. Kenapa begitu? Karena pasiennya mengidap penyakit kanker darah. Dan ia tak mau kecolongan untuk kedua kalinya. Kecolongan sesuatu yang berharga baginya oleh kanker darah. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengulang hal yang sama.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memijat keningnya. Menyeruput sedikit kopinya yang hanya bersisa di dasar gelas guna mengusir kantuk yang menyergap. Tapi memang rasanya melelahkan, bahkan bagi _Mr._ _Perfect _macam Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Nee_, _aniki_. Aku bisa menyembuhkan dia, 'kan? Dia tidak akan pergi ke tempatmu, 'kan?"

Sasuke melirik ke jendela, melihat salju yang menghujani kota. Begitu putih dan suci. Pria ini mulai merasa mengantuk. Kopi dua gelas yang ia minum tampaknya tidak maksimal. Atau mungkin ia memang lelah. Tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan sosok yang amat ia sayangi, sebelum pergi ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

"Nee_,kenapa _aniki _harus dirawat di rumah sakit?"_

"_Karena aku sakit."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menyembuhkan _aniki_!"_

"_Kau harus menjadi dokter dulu."_

"_Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi dokter dan menyembuhkan _aniki_!"_

"_Begitu…"_

"_Aku janji!"_

"_Kita lihat saja nanti, _baka otouto_."_

_Namun kau pergi sebelum janji itu sempat kupenuhi._

* * *

"…suke! Sasuke! TEME!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kaget. Entah kenapa ia bernostalgia. Mengingat masa lalunya dengan kakaknya yang telah tiada. Mengingat janjinya yang tak akan pernah ia penuhi. Mengingat sesuatu yang menjadi pemantik kerja kerasnya hingga saat ini.

"_Nani_?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku melihat pohon yang ada di halaman rumah sakit?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Ini musim dingin, _dobe_. Pohon itu hanya berwujud dahan yang tertutupi salju."

"Tetap saja—aku ingin melihatnya. Karena itu pohon kenangan…kita berdua, _baka teme_…"

Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dengan lirih. Namun Sasuke masih bisa menangkapnya. Meski ia tak mendengarnya, ia bisa menangkap maksud Naruto. Hanya dengan melihat kulit _tan _itu memerah dan gerakan tubuh Naruto yang salah tingkah. Sasuke mengerti.

"Baiklah. Setelah _regular check up_."

"Eh? Kalau sekarang bisa, kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Kalau setelah _regular check up _bisa, kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Justru karena tidak bisa, jadi harus sekarang…"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Naruto menunduk. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya bingung. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu bimbang. Ia ingin kekasih sekaligus dokternya tahu bahwa _regular check up _membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Tapi ia takut. Ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke semakin mengkhawatirkannya. Penyakitnya sudah termasuk merepotkan, ditambah lagi jika ia tidak mau menerima pengobatan yang dilakukan untuk kebaikannya. Apalagi yang membiayai pengobatannya selama ini Sasuke. Ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke berpikir ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Naruto ingin hidup. Hanya saja, mengeluh sedikit tidak menyakitkan bukan?

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan kursi roda dan baju hangat untukmu."

"Eh?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke mengecup Naruto singkat, dan meninggalkan pemuda _tan _yang tengah sibuk ber-_blushing _ria itu. Naruto menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan tangannya. Sasuke benar-benar bermotto hidup, "_Talk less do more"_.

"Payah. Aku…senang sekali…"

* * *

"Kau benar, _teme_. Pohonnya tak lebih dari dahan yang ditutupi salju."

Di bawah pohon yang tertutup salju, dengan bantuan kursi roda. Pakaian hangat membungkusnya. Meski tak ada yang menarik dari pohon itu, tetap saja sebuah senyum terukir di wajah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke yang membantu Naruto dengan mendorong kursi roda itu menatap datar pohon di hadapannya. Ia berpindah tempat dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"_Nee_, Naruto. Aku tahu di bawah pohon ini aku mengungkapkan perasaanku 2 tahun lalu. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu menganggap pohon ini special?"

"Justru karena itu…"

"Bukankah itu alasan yang konyol?"

Naruto tertawa. Sasuke tak mengerti atas dasar apa pemuda itu tertawa. Ia berpaling menatap Naruto bingung. Naruto tetap tertawa. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus dan menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"_Nee_, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Menurutmu, kita bisa melihat sakura musim semi nanti?"

"Entahlah."

"Jawabanmu dingin sekali, tidak asik!"

"Hn."

"…"

"Ayo kita kembali. Angin sudah mulai dingin."

Baru saja Sasuke mau kembali ke posisinya yaitu membantu mendorong kursi roda milik Naruto, ketika tangan _tan _itu mencegatnya. Ia memberi tanda bahwa Sasuke harus menyamakan tinggi dengannya. Sasuke menurut saja. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dan setelah dirasa aman, ia mengecup dahi Sasuke. Yang dikecup membulatkan matanya kaget. Hanya kaget, tak ada efek _blushing _seperti halnya yang mengecup.

"A-ayo kembali…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu. Hari silih berganti. Keadaan Naruto menjadi semakin tidak stabil. Tak hanya sekali dua kali ia ditemukan mengalami mimisan berat. Tak hanya sehari dua hari ia tidak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan darah. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, matanya semakin pudar cahayanya. Kulit _tan _nya kini memucat. Ia menjadi lebih pasif dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan musim semi tiba.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura melangkah masuk dengan buket bunga yang bernama sama dengannya. Ia meletakkan buket itu di pangkuan sahabatnya. Sakura tahu Naruto sangat menyukai bunga itu. Karena di awal pertemuan mereka, Naruto adlaah satu-satunya orang yang memuji namanya dengan penuh ketulusan.

"_Hee? Namamu Sakura? Cantiknya, nama itu cocok untukmu. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sakura-_chan_?"_

"Buket bunga sakura, huh? _Arigato_…"

Naruto mendekatkan bunga cantik itu ke indera pembaunya. Menikmati aroma bunga sakura yang menenangkan hatinya. Bagai menikmati aroma musim semi di luar sana, yang jelas tak bisa ia rasakan di lingkungan rumah sakit.

"_Nee_, Sakura-_chan_? Apakah bunga sakura di halaman rumah sakit sudah mekar?"

"Eung! Memekar dengan indahnya…"

"Kau beruntung sekali Sakura-_chan_…"

"Dan aku ingin membagi keberuntunganku padamu dengan memberikan buket itu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia meletakkan buket itu di jendela di sampingnya. Jendela tempat ia melihat dunia luar. Jendela yang memperlihatkan indahnya dunia luar kepadanya. Jika dibandingkan kehidupan di kamar rumah sakit. Bagaikan burung yang terkekang dalam sangkar.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Kian hari ia tidak menjenguk Naruto dan begini hasilnya. Keadaan tubuh yang semakin terlihat ringkih. Kini, bahkan rambut kuning yang dulu sangat Naruto banggakan telah tiada. Yang ada hanya kulit kepala polos yang ditutupi topi _bobble _berwarna kuning.

"_Nee_, Naruto. Apa kau tertarik untuk melihat pohon kesayanganmu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Namun ekspresi perih tak tersingkir dari wajahnya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, dimana banyak anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya.

"Aku tidak boleh keluar lagi, Sakura-_chan_. Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat. Bisa dilihat sendiri bukan?"

Naruto memaksakan senyum idiotnya. Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia memohon undur diri ke toilet. Namun tujuannya bukan toilet. Tujuannya adalah ruangan itu, ruangan milik dokter penanggung jawab Naruto. Ruangan milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Masuk."

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang cerah melangkah masuk. Sasuke mengenal gadis itu. Haruno Sakura, sahabat dari Uzumaki Naruto. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu. Oh, ayolah. Sudah hampir 3 tahun Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, aneh sekali jika ia belum pernah bertemu dengan sahabat kekasihnya bukan?

"Duduklah. Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan mental.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku rasa bukan hal buruk jika kau melayani satu permintaan naruto."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, bunga sakura—"

"—kau ingin aku membawanya keluar? Membawa tubuhnya yang sudah begitu lemah itu keluar? Ke tempat dimana banyak hal asing yang bisa dengan cepat mengakhiri hidupnya? Kau ingin dia cepat mati?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Lalu apa? Kau mengerti bahwa keadaan Naruto sangat tidak stabil, dan membawa keluar hanya akan membuatnya semakin mendekati maut."

Sakura menunduk, mencerna segala ucapan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak bermaksud kasar padanya. Sasuke hanya mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu dengan gayanya. Dan keadaan saat ini tak memungkinkan bagi Sasuke untuk sekedar menunjukkan, "_Talk less do more_" nya. Ia harus menjelaskan dengan kata-kata, meski kata-katanya tergolong kasar dan menyakitkan.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku ingin Naruto cepat mati."

"Apa mak—"

"Karena! Karena aku tahu, ia sudah lelah… Ia butuh hidup bebas…. Kalau dengan kematian ia bisa bebas, kenapa tidak?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sejak lama ia selalu memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dan ia sadar kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Namun sebagian dari dirinya menolak. Ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi, dan dengan percaya pada kemungkinan itu, bukankah berarti ia membiarkan dirinya kecolongan lagi?

"Merelakan dan kehilangan, dua kata itu saling berhubungan namun saling berjauhan…"

Air mata menetes. Suara isakan memenuhi ruangan. Suara jam dinding yang terus berputar jarum detiknya menemani suara isakan itu. Sasuke masih tetap bertahan dengan wajah _stoic_ nya. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak berperasaan. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia kenakan.

"Jika kita kehilangan sesuatu, kita pasti belum merelakannya. Dan jika kita merelakan sesuatu, kita harus siap kehilangan. Bukankah dua kata itu berhubungan, namun berjauhan? Dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah…merelakannya…"

Manik _onyx _Sasuke bertemu dengan manik _emerald _Sakura.

* * *

"Nah, aku pulang dulu, Naruto."

"_Nee_, hati-hati, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura melangkah keluar ruangan. Naruto menghembuskan napas berat. Ia mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang ada di laci meja nakas. Ia buka bagian kalender, dan ia coret tanggal hari ini dengan spidol merah. Ia simpan buku catatan itu, dan ia pandang langit malam dengan bantuan jendela.

"Waktuku tidak lama lagi…ya?"

"_Nee_, Naruto. Apa kau tertarik untuk mengunjungi pohon itu lagi?"

"Eum? Tentu. Tapi, bukankah aku tidak boleh keluar lagi, Sasuke?"

"Kurasa pengecualian untuk hari ini tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Ucapanmu dingin sekali, Sasuke."

Dan seperti sebelumnya, keduanya keluar dengan Naruto di kursi roda dan Sasuke mendorongnya.

* * *

Di bawah pohon sakura, dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Tubuh yang begitu kurus dan rambut yang tak ada wujudnya lagi sekarang. Namun pemuda itu tetap tersenyum. Berkat bunga sakura yang memekar dengan indahnya di hadapannya. Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto, dan kini tangannya menggenggam tangan dingin Naruto.

"Indah sekali, bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kau masih menjawabku dengan dingin."

"…tanganmu dingin…"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terbalik dengan tanganmu. Tanganmu besar dan begitu hangat."

"Menurut yang pernah kubaca, orang yang bertangan dingin memiliki hati yang besar bersamanya…"

"Ahahaha…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto mendongak, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya. Ah, perasaan hangat memenuhi hatinya. Perasaan dicintai, perasaan yang terbalaskan. Kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam, menutupi manik _sapphire_ nya.

Angin musim berembus, menerbangkan kelopak sakura. Bagai memberi restu kepada pasangan itu.

'_Tuhan, jika aku boleh memohon, tolong hentikan waktu...'_

Ciuman yang cukup lama itu membuat keduanya cukup ngos-ngosan. Naruto tertawa kecil, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap memakai wajah _stoic _nya.

"_Nee_, Sasuke? Ingat dulu aku pernah memintamu ke sini lagi jika aku sudah sembuh?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu ia ingat. Kata-kata itu adalah salah satu motivasinya dalam usaha memberantas kanker darah. Mana mungkin ia melupakan sesuatu sepenting itu.

"Kau sudah memenuhi janjimu, yaitu sekarang ini."

Naruto tersenyum, ia menempelkan telapak tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke disalurkan padanya.

"Aku tak mengenal orang tuaku. Sejak kecil, aku ada di panti asuhan. Aku mengenal Sakura-_chan _setelah aku kabur dari orang tua angkatku. Orang tua Sakura-_chan _baik sekali. Mereka menganggapku layaknya anak mereka sendiri. Aku senang sekali. Sayang, mereka meninggal sewaktu kami berusia 18 tahun."

Sasuke mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dengar, namun tidak masalah mendengar cerita yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Sejak saat itu Sakura-_chan _dirawat oleh kakek dan neneknya. Sedangkan aku dengan entah berapa banyak kerja sambilan mencoba menghidupi diriku sendiri. Hingga aku bertemu denganmu, dan jatuh cinta padamu. Kau tahu, aku serasa ditampar saat mengetahui penyakit yang kuidap telah ganas. Namun kau dan Sakura-_chan _selalu ada untukku. Selalu ada di sampingku. Kalian adalah penyelamatku."

Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Ia menarik tangan Naruto, dan mengecup punggung tangannya, tak lupa jemarinya. Air mata sudah membendung di pelupuk mata Naruto. Hidungnya memerah. Sebisanya ia menahan air matanya, dan mencoba agar suaranya tidak serak.

"Kumohon, relakan aku. Jangan pernah kalian menangis karenaku. Karena aku menyayangi kalian…"

"Naruto…"

Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaran hati orang terkasih. Ia membiarkan Naruto menangis sepuas-puasnya, menangis juga untuk bagiannya. Ia tak berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia ingin Naruto mengeluh, meski hanya sekali itu.

'_Tuhan, jika aku boleh memohon, tolong hentikan waktu…'_

Kelopak sakura berjatuhan.

* * *

"Pukul 16.51."

Sakura melangkah masuk. Ia tak lagi mengalirkan air mata. Dengan langkah lunglai, ia mendekati tubuh yang kini tak bernyawa milik sahabatnya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman, menandakan bahwa ia telah merelakan sahabatnya.

"_Arigato_, kau telah berjuang sejauh ini, Naruto…"

Sakura tak menghabiskan waktu lama. Ia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, dan melangkah keluar. Berbeda dengan pria berwajah _stoic _yang terus berdiam di ruangan itu. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, tak meneteskan air mata, tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya satu yang ia lakukan, mengenggam tangan dingin yang sudah kaku itu.

"_Nee_, apakah kau sudah merasa bebas sekarang, Naruto? Kau tahu, meski kita terpisah begini, aku tetap mencintaimu."

**END**

Jadi, ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini

Maaf kalau jelek, aneh, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Untuk yang sudi membaca, bisa tolong tinggalkan jejak? ^^

Arigato~


End file.
